CS Navajo
The CS Navajo is an attack helicopter in Just Cause 3. Description The Navajo resembles the real world Agusta A129 Mangusta, Eurocopter Tiger, and Boeing AH-64 Apache. The Rebel drop description says "Capstone's assault chopper combines speed, power, and versatility, offering two missile types: the rapid-strike 64 Volcanus and the punishing 99 Vindicator" Performance It can fly at least 243 km/h. It's armed with "missiles" and "heavy missile". The Navajo has decent speed and maneuverability considering it is a heavy assault helicopter. It can even dodge SAMs if the pilot is skilled enough. It is also equipped with a devastating combination of missiles and heavy missiles that can take down small military settlements in seconds. Locations Medici Military *Can appear at Heat Levels 3-5. *At numerous military bases and outposts across Medici, such as: **Porto Tridente. **Porto Vena. **Guardia Massos II. *Appears in some missions. **Welcome Home - This is the only time one appears at heat level 2 **Time For An Upgrade **Conflicting Interests **Missile Cowboy **Connect the Dots - None are seen in the mission, but there are three Wrecks at the three contact locations. **An Act of Piracy **Tangled Up In Blue **The Shatterer of Worlds *Several wrecks can be found up North. Strangely, these all seem to have MAF07 on them with no other number. The Rebellion *Unlocked after liberating Puncta Sud. *At the same numerous military bases and outposts across Medici, after liberating the settlements. Black Hand This variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack, and cannot be seen in the base game. *Scripted to join the battle while liberating Nebio Sud Detention Camp. *During Heat levels 4-5 on Insula Lacrima. *In the hangar of the Lacrima airport (first seen during Stowaway). This one is uniquely locked and can not be used. *Appears during the mission Storming the Hive. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company CS. *In early promotional materials it was called "CS Assault Chopper". All later ones call it "CS Navajo". The first name can now be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *The name "Navajo" could be a reference to US Army custom of naming helicopters after Native American tribes. Real life helicopters with Native American names include the AH-64 Apache, UH-72 Lakota, OH-58 Kiowa, CH-47 Chinook, and many others. *In the "Kasabian Trailer", the CS Navajo is depicted with a machine gun instead of just a light on the front. *In early concept artwork, the Navajo is identical to the Eurocopter Tiger (see gallery below). The in-game model is slightly different, as it takes inspiration from other real life attack helicopters as well. *The HUD graphics used to represent the Navajo's weapons show a guided bomb and a rocket pod, however the HUD incorrectly refers to both as "missiles". *It is the successor to the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer from Just Cause and AH-33 Topachula from Just Cause 2. Gallery The Rebellion JC3 CS Navajo Rebel.jpg|Rebellion livery. Rebellion CS Navajo Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Top.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Left Side.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Right Side.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Front.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Interior.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Armament.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Rear.jpg Guardia Plagia I.jpeg|A Rebellion version at Guardia Plagia l. Medici Military Medici Military CS Navajo.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Left Side.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Right Side.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Top.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Front.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Rear.jpg Black Hand Black Hand CS Navajo Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Front.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Left Side.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Right Side.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Rear.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Top Front.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Top Rear.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo On Foot.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Front On Foot.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Rear On Foot.jpg Miscellaneous Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|This is the first known JC3 helicopter from the first promotional artwork. Medici mountain castle.png|Another early artwork with a couple of them. JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg|It's the lower one. CS Navajo (cabin).png|Both seats have all instruments and the control stick. Rico and military pilots always use the front seat. JC3 development and CS Assault Chopper.png|The name "CS Assault Chopper" is first seen in the "Just Cause 3 Dev Diary Episode 2 Destruction" video. JC3 attack helicopter and enormous quarry excavator.png|Near the Bucket-wheel excavator in the "This is Just Cause 3" trailer. CS Navajo attacking at Lavanda.png JC3 car and helicopter.jpg|The car is a Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.jpg CS Navajo Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. CS Navajo Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Puncta Sud. CS Navajo Variant Comparison.jpg|Both the Medici Military and Rebellion variants side-by-side. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3